thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Norman Reedus
Bürgerlicher Name Norman Mark Reedus Manchmal auch benannt als Norman Reedis Körpergröße 1,78 m Sternzeichen Capricorn Leben Norman Reedus arbeitete vor seiner Schauspielerkarriere sowohl als Model (unter anderem bei Prada und D'Urban), als auch in einem Motorradgeschäft in Venice, Kalifornien. Seine Familie zog, als er noch ein Kind war, mit ihm nach Los Angeles, Kalifornien. Später, als er 12 Jahre alt war, verließ die Familie Amerika und ging nach Japan, Spanien und Großbritannien. Als er nach Kalifornien zurückkehrte und dort auf einer Party eine kleine Performance mit einem Freund präsentierte, wurde er von einem anderen Gast auf die Schauspielerei angesprochen. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Castings und nachdem sein erster Filmauftritt dem Schnitt zum Opfer gefallen war, erregte er zum ersten Mal in dem Blockbuster 'Mimic' Aufmerksamkeit. Seine größten Erfolge erzielte er mit 'Der blutige Pfad Gottes' und 'Gossip'. 2006 drehte er in Amerika an '13 Graves', einer Fernsehserie. Norman Reedus war von 1998 bis 2003 mit dem dänischen Model Helena Christensen verheiratet. Mit ihr hat er einen Sohn (* 1999). Nachdem er im Februar 2005 ein R.E.M. Konzert in Berlin besuchte, geriet er auf dem Rückweg in einen Stau und wurde in einen LKW-Unfall verwickelt. Norman Reedus wurde durch die Windschutzscheibe geschleudert und erlitt mehrere Verletzungen seiner linken Gesichtshälfte. Seit 2010 spielt Reedus eine der Hauptrollen, Daryl Dixon, in der AMC-Serie 'The Walking Dead'. Da es diese Figur in der Comic-Vorlage nicht gibt, liegt der Erfolg, den Daryl bei den Fans hat, zu großen Teilen in Reedus' Interpretation der Rolle: „Die Autoren und Produzenten der Show unterstützen mich nach wie vor dabei, Daryl zu jemandem zu formen, den man wachsen sehen kann, der nicht genau weiß, wer er ist und wie er mit anderen Leuten umgehen soll. Ich glaube nicht, dass Daryl zuvor jemals darüber nachgedacht hat, wie er mit anderen Menschen klarkommen soll. Doch nun ist er quasi dazu gezwungen.“ Filmografie *Death Stranding (Video Game) (filming) ... Sam (voice) (2018) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Daryl Dixon (2010-2018) *Robot Chicken (TV Series) ... Daryl Dixon (2017) *Sum1 ... K.E.R.4 (voice) (2017) *Voltron: Legendärer Verteidiger (TV Series) ... Rolo (2016) *Triple 9 ... Russell Welch (2016) *American Dad (TV Series) ... Tim (2016) *Turbo FAST (TV Series) ... Wild Pete (2016) *The Walking Dead: No Man's Land (Video Game) ... Daryl Dixon (voice) (2015) *Sky: Der Himmel in mir ... Diego (2015) *Air ... Bauer (2015) *Vacation - Wir sind die Griswolds ... Trucker (2015) *Saturday Night Live (TV Series) ... Daryl Dixon (2015) *Stretch ... Norman Reedus (2014) *P.T. (Video Game) ... Man (2014) *The Soup (TV Series) ... Norman Reedus / Daryl Dixon (2011-2014) *Gangster Chronicles ... Stanley (2013) *Sunlight Jr. ... Justin (2013) *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (Video) ... Frank Castle / The Punisher (English version, voice) (2013) *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (Video Game) ... Daryl Dixon (voice) (2013) *Night of the Templar ... Henry Flesh (2013) *Hello Herman ... Lax (2012) *Lady Gaga: Judas (Video short) ... Judas (uncredited) (2011) *Hawaii Five-0 (TV Series) ... Anton Hesse (2010) *8 Uhr 28 ... Stranger (2010) *Ollie Klublershturf vs. the Nazis (Short) ... Barry (2010) *Die Lincoln Verschwörung ... Lewis Payne (2010) *Meskada ... Dennis Burrows (2010) *Der blutige Pfad Gottes 2 ... Murphy MacManus (2009) *Pandorum ... Shepard (2009) *The Chase (TV Mini-Series short) ... Dangerous Guy (2009) *Messengers 2: The Scarecrow (Video) ... John Rollins (2009) *Cadillac Records ... Chess Engineer (2008) *Clown (Short) ... Lucien (2008) *Dead*Line (Short) ... Seth (2008) *Red Canyon ... Mac (2008) *Hero Wanted ... Swain (2008) *Moroz po kozhe ... Ray Perso (2007) *American Gangster ... Detective in Morgue (2007) *Meet Me in Berlin (Short) ... New York Guy (2007) *A Crime ... Vincent Harris (2006) *Law & Order: New York (TV Series) ... Derek Lord (2006) *Walls (Short) ... Henry Flesh (2006) *13 Graves (TV Movie) ... Norman (2006) *Masters of Horror (TV Series) ... Kirby (2005) *Bettie Page: Begehrt und berüchtigt ... Billy Neal (2005) *Antikörper ... Polizist Schmitz (2005) *So was wie Liebe ... Emily's Ex at Airport (uncredited) (2005) *Ôsama no kampô (2004) *Until the Night ... Robert (2004) *Octane - Grausamer Verdacht ... Recovery Man (2003) *Tough Luck ... Archie (2003) *Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen (TV Series) ... Nate Parks (2003) *Nobody Needs to Know ... Kurt (2003) *Deuces Wild - Wild in den Straßen ... Marco (2002) *Blade II ... Scud (2002) *Luster ... Sextools Delivery Boy (as Norman Reedis) (2002) *The Beatnicks ... Nick Nero (2001) *Sand ... Jack (2000) *Lethal Mistake - Bis zum letzten Atemzug ... Jonathan Casey (2000) *Tödliche Gerüchte ... Travis (2000) *Beat ... Lucien Carr (2000) *Der blutige Pfad Gottes ... Murphy MacManus (1999) *8mm - Acht Millimeter ... Warren Anderson (1999) *Black Devil ... Brautigan (1999) *Davis Is Dead ... Larry (1998) *Reach the Rock ... Danny (1998) *Dark Harbor ... Young Man (1998) *I'm Losing Your ... Toby (1998) *Six Ways to Sunday ... Harry Odum (1997) *Mimic - Angriff der Killerinsekten ... Jeremy (1997) *Floating ... Van (1997) *Björk: Violently Happy (Video short) ... Patient (1994) *Keith Richards: As Wicked as It Seems (Video short) ... Street vagrant (1992) Producer *An Interview (TV Series documentary) (executive producer - 6 episodes) (2017) *Air (executive producer) (2015) Soundtrack *The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (TV Series) (performer - 2 episodes) (2016-2017) *Dark Harbor (performer: "Happy Birthday to you") (1998) Director *The Bots: Blinded (Video short) (2015) *I Thought of You (Short) (2006) Writer *The Bots: Blinded (Video short) (2015) *I Thought of You (Short) (2006) Camera and Electrical Department *Until the Night (camera operator: interviews) (2013) Miscellaneous Crew *P.T. (Video Game) (motion capture) (2014) Thanks *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) (special thanks) (2016) *Wizard Mode (Documentary) (gratitude and thanks) (2016) Himself *King Cake: A Big Easy Story (Documentary) (post-production) ... Himself (2018) *The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (TV Series) ... Himself / First Guru / Himself - Charades Partner (2014-2018) *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself / Himself - Guest / Himself - 'Daryl' (2011-2018) *The 23rd Annual Critics' Choice Awards (TV Movie) ... Himself (2018) *Ride with Norman Reedus (TV Series) ... Himself - Host / Himself (2016-2017) *The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV Series) ... Himself (2016-2017) *Extra (TV Series) ... Himself / Himself - The Walking Dead (2014-2017) *Jimmy Kimmel Live! (TV Series) ... Himself / Himself - Guest (2014-2017) *The Walking Dead: Behind the Dead (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself (2017) *Ok! TV (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *El hormiguero (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2017) *Sky News: Sunrise (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *An Interview (TV Series documentary) ... Himself (2017) *The 22nd Annual Critics' Choice Awards (TV Movie) ... Himself (2016) *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself / Daryl Dixon (2016) *IMDb at San Diego Comic-Con (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *Chelsea (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *Triple 9: An Authentic World (Video short) ... Himself (2016) *Triple 9: Under the Gun (Video short) ... Himself (2016) *Today (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2015-2016) *Made in Hollywood (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *The Late Late Show with James Corden (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *Live with Regis and Kathie Lee (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest / Himself (2014-2016) *Conan (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest / Himself (2013-2016) *American Music Awards 2015 (TV Special) ... Himself (2015) *Norman Reedus' Comic-Con Survival Guide (TV Short) ... Himself (2015) *Entertainment Tonight (TV Series) ... Himself / Himself - The Walking Dead (2014-2015) *The Queen Latifah Show (TV Series) ... Himself - The Walking Dead (2014) *GQ Originals (TV Series short) ... Himself (2014) *Guys Choice Awards 2014 (TV Special) ... Himself (2014) *Late Night with Seth Meyers (TV Series) ... Himself (2014) *The Image Revolution (Documentary) ... Himself (2014) *The 40th Annual People's Choice Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2014) *iHeartRadio Jingle Ball 2013 (TV Special) ... Himself - Presenter (2013) *The View (TV Series) ... Himself (2013) *@midnight (TV Series) ... Himself (2013) *Comic-Con All Access 2013 (TV Special) ... Himself (2013) *Good Day L.A. (TV Series) ... Himself (2013) *Larry King Now (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2013) *Big Morning Buzz Live (TV Series) ... Himself (2011-2013) *Dead Meat Walking: A Zombie Walk Documentary (Documentary) ... Himself (2012) *The Soup (TV Series) ... Himself (2012) *unCONventional (TV Series) ... Himself (2012) *Comic Con 2012 Live (TV Special) ... Himself (2012) *Talk Stoop (TV Series) ... Himself (2012) *Undead Noise (TV Series) ... Himself (2012) *Nightmare Factory (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself (2011) *Comic Vibe (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2011) *Unprecedented Access: Behind the Scenes (Video short) ... Himself (2010) *Up Close with Carrie Keagan (TV Series) ... Himself (2009) *The Work of Director Mark Romanek (Video documentary) ... Himself (2005) *Overnight (Documentary) ... Himself (2003) *MTV Movie Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (1996) Archive Footage *Extra (TV Series) ... Himself (2015-2017) *Heroes Manufactured (Documentary) ... Himself (2016) *No Small Parts (TV Series documentary) ... Himself (2016) *Ok! TV (TV Series) ... Himself (2015) *Entertainment Tonight (TV Series) ... Himself (2015) *Lennon or McCartney (Documentary short) ... Himself (2014) *Hawaii Five-0 (TV Series) ... Anton Hesse (2013-2014) *Celebrities Uncensored (TV Series) ... Himself (2004) Weitere Links * * Norman Reedus in der Internet Movie Database *